Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Chap. 10
Nico Once dinner ended, everyone gathered around the campfire. I set myself in the farthest corner and looked for Annabeth. She was standing next to Chiron, and Rachel Dare wasn't far off. Chiron's hoof hit the ground and everyone was quiet. "Hello, everyone," Chiron said. "Today, Rachel gave us prophecy." Everyone broke out into a huge commotion, which caused Chrion to stomp his hoof down again. "I know that it's only been a few months since Jason, Piper, and Leo's last quest, and we're hoping that this will help us get Percy back. Now, I know all of you want to know what the prophecy said, so if you wouldn't mind, Annabeth-" "Of course not," Annabeth cleared her voice and said the prophecy, which one made me winch inside. Everyone was quiet, well, except for Clovis, who was loudly snoring. "Whose the six?" I heard someone from the Aphrodite ask. Chrion answered that one, "Jason, Piper, Leo, Annabeth, Pollux, and Nico." When my name was said, everyone looked at me, which made me what to just disappear into the shadows. "And they'll be going to find Percy?" Mary Lou asked. "Yes, and they'll be taking the Argo II when they leave in two days." This caused everyone to start talking loudly again, but instead of Chiron's hoof, I heard a loud, shill whistle. "Thank you, Rachel," Chiron said. I saw Rachel Dare nod her head. I then saw Nyssa, a daughter of Hephaestus, stand up, "How are they suppose to take the Argo when it's not even close to being ready?" I saw her shoot a look at Leo. "Hey," Leo said as his hands went up, "I told you guys in our meeting." "You said that we were almost done, you didn't tell us you needed it in two days!" "I didn't? Well we do." Nyssa sighed heavily and sat back down while everyone one else started asking Leo questions, mostly about how much more work they were going to have to do. "Hey!" Jason was now standing up, and everyone was shutting up. Jason had a great position at camp, and everyone viewed him almost like Percy, almost. "Now, I know no one wanted to hear that, but we do need it." "Not just us," I said. Everyone now once again turned to me for explanation, and I got a surge of confidence. I slowly walked closer to the flame so everyone could see me better, "This isn't just for us. This is for Percy, our leader and friend. He risked his life last summer and we complain when we're asked to just finish a boat? We need to do this, for him and for our world." "Aren't we technically saving our parents' butts again?" That one came from Chris Rodriguez, a kid of Hermes and Clarisse boyfriend. "Yes, and the reason we are is because their our family, not a bunch of strangers," Even though it feels like they are sometimes... "I'm ready to help," Clarisse said. She was standing up, and her cabin was right behind her as well. Several people followed her lead in saying they were ready as well. I looked at Annabeth, who was giving me a smile. I walked over next to her. "Nice going, Nico." I smiled. For once it looked like everything was working out perfectly, that is, until what happened next. Everyone was chatting to one another and starting to disperse, either following a Hephaestus cabin member or going to bed, when they all stopped, gasped, and looked towards the Hermes cabin. I thought that maybe someone had done another prank, but it was even worse. There, in the center of everything stood Ebony, with a glowing bunch of purple grapes above her head. She looked at everyone and then at me and said, "What's going on? Did Connor put another toad on my head?" I couldn't answer. Chrion, once again, stopped his hoof and all of us (besides Ebony) went down on one knee. Chrion then said in a grave voice, "Hail, Ebony Evans, daughter of Dionysus, god of wine and of leopards." **** Ebony's face was one of shock. She stood there, unmoving. I then looked at Annabeth, who was giving me a look that I didn't understand (it's not my fault I don't understand her as well as Percy). I didn't know what to do. So I stood there, unmoving as well. I saw Pollux make his way through the crowd, whisper something in Ebony's ear, and both of them walked off without another word. "Come on, everyone," I heard Jason's voice yell, "let's go to work!" I looked back at Annabeth as everyone started moving out. "You better be going to bed, Nico," she said with some sort of look on her face. "Busy day tomorrow." "Yeah," I started walking off into the darkness. Sleep, now that was something else I've never been good at. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Category:Chapter Page